As Love blooms
by Fullshadow
Summary: Edward has too much to drink and ends up getting extremely drunk, and at the end of the night ends-up confessing his Undying Love to Winry. Romance


So this story just wouldn't leave me the hell alone, it keeps Whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and keeping me up at night, so I wrote it down hoping that it will let me sleep at night. Just a One-Shot. And this takes Place after the original. Yeah I know, Ed and Al goes back to the other world, let's pretend that they didn't. This is fanfiction after all Lol. And Ed's still estate Alchemist, because why not?. So make yourselves a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

"This can't be happening". Edward grumbled to himself. "Why am I here?"

Ed looked around the room. The whole goddamn military was here for this thing. And he couldn't care less. If Roy and Hawkeye wanted to get married that's fine, he's happy for them, why was he herethink to top it off, he was forced to wear a suit, Roy, the smug bastard, practically forced him in the thing, and if he stops and thinks about it he was pretty much forced to come.

"Brother, it's not so bad". Giggled Alphonse. "You look nice in a suit"

"Whatever"

Edward was already bored and the stupid wedding hadn't even started yet. He had decided he didn't like weddings, or any other kind of party that is. The only good thing that it was going for this whole situation was the food, and that don't say much.

"The bastard probably just wants to show off that his Fuhrer, but didn't want to come right out and say he wanted a party". He said, then ate some more food that was on his plate. "Just think about it". He waved his fork in the air.

"Brother, it's not so bad"

"Says you". He took another bite of his food.

"Why can't you just be a good boy for once Ed?".

Ed swallowed, then turned to Winry. She was wearing a soft baby blue strapless dress, with her long blond hair tied back and a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight.

"What?". She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing". He felt his cheats growing hot. He quickly looked away.

"And weddings are supposed to be romantic, you're be surprised what would happen". She said, as she stood next to him.

"Like anything exciting would ever happen at a wedding? Admit it, you're just as bored as me"

"No, I'm not".

There was something in Winry's gaze that he can't put a name to, like she was waiting for him to do something, or say something. As if. He's just being stupid.

The music started and they all took their seats, Al sat on one side of him, and Winry on the other. Her arm brushed against his, and he could have swore she had done it on purpose. For some reason the thought made his heart beat fast.

Roy stood at the alter smiling like he had no care in the world, as if all of his dreams had finally come true.

The music changed, and everyone's heads turned to watch Hawkeye walk down the aisle and her beautiful white wedding dress. Edward had to Admit, she looked quite beautiful. He glanced at Winry. He couldn't help but think how she would look in a wedding dress. He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

As she came to a stop, and took her soon-to-be husband's hand that was waiting for her, somebody crossed his mind, someone that would be practically jumping up and down in his seat, someone that would have been thrilled to be here to see his longtime friend finally get himself a wife, someone who should be here. He smiled at the thought of what Mae's Hughes would be doing right about now, knowing him probably taking pictures, and showing people how beautiful his daughter had become. The thought brought an old pain to Edwards heart.

"We are gathered here to Unite these two people together forever. I do understand that you have Whitten your own vows?". Asked the man, taking a step back.

Hawkeye-Riza was the one who spoke first.

"Roy, throughout the years you and I have been through a lot together, though, those times were hard, and quite difficult, and even though times have changed, I'm standing here today to tell you that my feelings haven't. I have always loved you Roy Mustang, it just took me awhile to realize it, to realize that you are the one that had lit up my flame in my heart, and I'm also standing here today to beg you not to let that flame ever go out"

After Riza, it was Roy's turn to speak.

"Riza, your soul had touched me in ways I can't describe. when I fell you were always the one there to pick up the pieces, when I felt like giving up you were there to make me rise, when I had lost hope you were the one who gave my life new meaning. You had always been my flame within my heart, for that I thank you"

"With that, you may kiss your bride, and may you both find happiness as long as you shall live"

Roy kissed his new wife passionately. They seem to be wrapped up in their own world to not notice the cheers that were happening around them.

Edward looked at Winry, who had tears running down her face, she was smiling at the new married couple.

Ed reached over and wiped away her tears. their gaze's locked. and in an instant it seems like everything else faded away. Ed wanted to tell her everything that he has been holding inside for years, wanted to spill his heart out to her, but something still held him back. Slowly everything else returned. Ed was the one who looked away first. He had always been in love with Winry, ever since they were little, but he never had the courage to tell her.

After the ceremony came the party that just has to happen afterwards, which was as doll as dirt, Ed was so bored he could scream.

He stood there and watched Al and Winry dancing for a little while, before going and getting himself a drink, then had another.

Maybe it was time to come clean and tell her all that he's been holding inside since the day he left to be a state Alchemist, he wanted so badly to tell her then, but at that time he wasn't too sure if he would ever make it back to her, and he didn't want to start something that he couldn't finish, not like his father. He had another drink, and another, and another, thing two, three, then six, six more, then seven more he thinks, or what was it ten? Twelve? Sixteen? Nineteen? Hell, he doesn't really remember anymore. He had a few more drinks before he decided to sing everyone a song, that got boring, then he found himself dancing like a fool. He had a few more drinks.

His brother came over to him after a little while. "Brother, I think you need to stop drinking"

"Wha you..talkin abou I'm fina"

"Your drunk"

"Wha No yourare not me...im not the drunkone". Ed laughed. "Yourrrr drunnnkk im finea"

"Brother, we are going home"

"Noooo Im fin...". He saw Winry. She looked so very pretty.

"Im goina marry her..I"

he managed to cross the room to Winry, completely ignoring his little brothers protest for some unknown reason. When he reached her he took her hand and let her to the dance floor.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Shh shh Win..just.. dancewith me.."

"O-ok"

He placed his hand's on her waist, her hands was on his shoulders, with their gazes locked at one another, as one they danced. "Hummm I like this". He brought her in closer against him.

"No...I love this feelinim"

Winry's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You OK?"

"Im fine..Just in love.."

Winry's eyes widened. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, it was the cutest thing. "What did you say?"

They had stopped, and now was gazing into each other's eyes. and suddenly he was no longer afraid, there was no need to be any more. And he knew what he wanted.

"Im in love with you Winry, always have loved you, im..I love you" He rested his head on her shoulder. she smelled so nice. "I love you..I love Winry..You..are so pretty..I love you..love you..I would.. Die for you..I love you Win..im I wan to marry you..love you". The darkness completely took over his vision.

The Next morning he awoke with a pounding pain in his head, it felt like his head was going to split in two. And the sunlight coming in through the window didn't help any.

Almost immediately the events from last night replayed in his head. He remember dancing on tables, and singing, at the time it seemed like a fun thing to do. Then Winry.

He sat quickly up in bed, ignoring his head's protest. What did he do. He told her, he told her, he told his in love with her. Is that so bad? What did she say? He must have passed out before he heard her answer.

The door opened and Winry walked in. She smiled at him. He could have swore his heart skipped a beat.

"How do you feel?". She asked, blushing slightly. It was adorable.

"Winry-". She cut him off.

"I-i don't know if you remember, but I said I loved you too"

"Humm what now, did you just say you loved me?". He asked, smirking, leaning back on his hands.

Winry looked at him for a moment.

"Oh you-you don't remember? Oh, I see"

She was going to turn and walk out of the room, when he asked."So, was it a yes or a no?"

She turned back to him, confused she asked. "What?"

"About you marrying me, yes or no"

"You remember?! You jackass! You made me think"

"So, yes then"

He got from the bed, walked to her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When their lips met he found everything that he was looking for.

He felt his heart started to beat faster when She returned the kiss.

When they had separated she smacked him across the shoulder.

"Jackass!". She said, smiling brighter than the sun.

"Love you to"

Two months later they were married, and they couldn't be happier.

The end.

* * *

With love to all.


End file.
